of Something More Than This
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Back from the dead Mahado has to deal with conflicting loyalties and wants as old feelings fight to be felt. Can he help save 2 old friends without betraying another as his feelings grow? Is there a future for them all...something more then this?


Main reason I did this one was because of a review in 'Death Is Only The Beginning' by Anya which says, and I quote. "Will this be a mahado/seto kaiba pairing? If it is, I will love you for life!" Now the fic she reviewed is in fact a Sandal/Prideshipping fic but it got me thinking. After looking threw my collection I was disappointed to see I had nothing for this one. With no fan art to inspire me, sniff sniff, I used screen shots, so cute together. In the one scene I was watching with the two of them Seto was chewing Mahado out, he does have a knack for yelling, but let's face it he yells at everyone and it was a stressful day. Hopefully Anya will be happy with this one, Hi, and any other fan of the pair.

**WarNinGs**: AU, OOCish, Future Yaoi content, Use of the Japanese names, not betaed…and anything else I might have missed.

**Aishi Say**

"_Make-believe in magic  
Make-believe in dreams  
Make-believe -- Impossible  
Nothing as it seems  
See, touch, taste, smell, hear  
But never know if it's real (But never know if it's real)_"

From 'More Than This' by The Cure. I have a great Saiyuki AMV to this and the song works for the concept of this fic. Go stream it on play .

**OF SOMETHING MORE THEN THIS **

Ishizu jumped when she suddenly became aware of a power behind her, touching her Tauk the former and current priestess turned only to blink. Kaiba stood not ten feet from her violet replaced by rich midnight blue, matching eyes studying the Sennen Rod absently. Lowering her dark fingers to her still rising slightly faster than normal chest she relaxed. "Kaiba you startled me, I did not hear you enter. Can I help you in some way?" A face that had changed very little from one life to the next frowned in concern when Kaiba did not respond to her question. She was use to him ignoring her but his silence was unnerving to say the least. Dark eyes turned to the large crate that was sitting unopened in the middle of the room, strong fingers curling absently around the Rod. Glancing at the crate for a moment the dark women moved to stand between the former priest and the wood. "Kaiba if you are attempting to scare me you are free to stop now…Seto?" Dark eyes looked up at his first name and Ishizu closed the distance between them closing her fingers around ancient gold next to lighter ones. "Let go Seto, just let go."

Kaiba blinked looking down at the Rod in his hand Ishizu's hand beside his, dark stare turned back to dark women, "Let go."

Ishizu blinked at the order but removed her hand, "Welcome back Kaiba, care to tell me what you were thinking?" Dark fingers went to the eye symbol of her Item, "Or do you not know yourself?"

Kaiba crossed his arms eyes narrowing, "Do _not_ start that fortune cookie Yoda speech crap. What is in that crate anyway?"

"A better question might be who rather then what Kaiba," Ishizu placed her hands on the wood eyes closing; "I know you can feel a familiar power, or you would if you would try."

"Even if I did what does it have to do with me? Yami is the one who cares," Kaiba glared at the crate, he did not like the voice he could hear, not at all.

"Yes he does but _you_ are the one who is here, something drew you here…curious since this has nothing to do with your dragon." Ishizu frowned touching her Item, backing away suddenly when she felt cold.

Kaiba ignored her growling at the whisper, fingers tightening their grip, "Shut UP!" Gold flashed as it struck wood splintering it with no real effort.

Ishizu gasped in shock at the sudden violent reaction Kaiba had to something she could not hear, something she likely did not wish to hear. She backed away when the Rod's eye glowed responding to its master's frustration, a frustration that could be very explosive. "Kaiba what is wrong? Tell me?"

'_Foolish girl. Your voice has no power, not you or the one who sleeps not five feet from you. Say hello to your master for me now. Hahahaha..._'

"No," Ishizu whispered only to cry out when Kaiba unleashed what power he had summoned, "Kaiba?!" The overly too bold youth was being supported one armed, a familiar staff held in the other blasting a shadow away. Purple robes shifted and faded to white as skin darken, the stranger kneeling with Kaiba held carefully in his bare gold adored arms. Dark eyes looked up and the stranger blinked, "Lady Isis…it is nice to see you again old friend."

Ishizu touched her Item frowning at the gold and white adorned young man sensing the past in him and she knelt across from him. "Ishizu Ishtar now. Please who are you and how did you come to be here?"

"I am Mahado keeper of the Ring and one of the chosen protectors of the Pharaoh, as for how I was able to return to this world I fear I acted out of character." Mahado brushed dark bangs out of closed eyes, "I used my arcane knowledge to borrow Seto's Item for a moment, I fear in my haste to free myself and banish the dark minion I used too much of his power. I am sorry old friend but you only sleep nothing more."

Ishizu took the Rod from the floor watching Mahado with thoughtful eyes, "I had no idea the Rod could still be used by Kaiba like that…much of our old powers have remained locked away, even the Pharaoh's."

"As they will remain until the seal is broken, but ours are not sealed as his were. I have seen so little of this world through the eyes of my Ka Beast, but now I can keep my promise." Mahado got to his feet looking at Ishizu still the Seer, but she seemed to still have yet to remember much. "The Rod please lady Isis?"

Ishizu stood calmly beginning to understand what had happened, but still a bit weary of anyone who could use another's Item without touching it. "It does not belong to you. Come you can lay him down and we can speak more of what brought you here."

"I fear Lady Isis that the royal line is in danger and time is not on our side," Mahado gestured taking the Rod when it floated to his hand. "I will see to Master Seto and the Pharaoh while you seek the answers on your own as in days past. See the other tablets your clan has found are safe; our side will need all our powers to defeat the Dark One. Good luck."

"Wait Mahado?!" Ishizu cried reaching for him blinking when he and Kaiba were gone, "Guide me and show me what I need to see."

**OF SOMETHING MORE THEN THIS **

Mahado gently laid Seto down smiling when he sighed softly, placing the Rod on the nightstand he nodded turning when he heard footsteps pause outside the door. Sensing no evil intent he simply listened to them leave after a moment, before turning back to Seto remembering his brother from flashes of memory. Leaning close he turned his head, "Sleep now old friend I will bring the Pharaoh here and protect him, and your brother, while you recover what I had to steal to save us both." Slender fingers caressed a paled cheek and smiled when he turned his head towards him, "I will return soon I promise." Slipping his hand from under Seto's cheek he sighed disappearing into the night like the ghost he recently was.

**OF SOMETHING MORE THEN THIS **

Yugi yawned rubbing his eyes blinking at his Dark Magician standing near his bed, "This is a strange dream."

"This is no dream Yugi I am quite real," Mahado assured him smiling at the blink; he looked so like Atem had as a child.

Yugi reached out and poked him jerking his hand back, "But how? Where did you come from?"

Mahado closed his eyes for a moment, "Seto released me from my stone tablet and now I am here."

"Seto? Is he alright?" Yugi asked not sure how Kaiba had released him or why but he had a feeling he had a reason, he always did.

Mahado nodded with a smile, "He sleeps but he is safe yes, the Dark sent it's minion but I destroyed it. I fear they will seek you next."

"Ishizu has not mentioned the Dark returning but…take me to Seto please?" Yugi did not care what was going on really, but if they were both in danger they stood a better chance together then apart.

Mahado bowed his head, "At once my Pharaoh." Taking his hand the purple clad magic user invoked his magic yet again disappearing without a trace.

**OF SOMETHING MORE THEN THIS **

"As you can see he only sleeps, to return here and banish the Dark I had to borrow his powers, and his body is unuse to the great power it once wielded." Mahado walked up beside his friend and master noting his concern. "The Dark One knows you both are needed to defeat him, and Seto happened to be the closer target."

Yami frowned at Kaiba but nodded; the Dark had gotten in before and probably thought it would be easier to try again. Sighing he shook his head, "What can I do?"

"For the moment my Pharaoh there is nothing to be done, the Dark can only force so much of its power through its prison's walls, and all of it was directed at Master Seto. He may have gotten him where he wanted him, but my power was stronger and Master Seto's will is a force onto itself." Mahado walked up to Kaiba and placed a hand on his chest focusing some of his magic back into Kaiba, "That will never change."

Yami turned to him frowning at his new form but not concerned with it, "Can you protect him?"

"I promised to protect you old friend, as he did the day he was given his Item but yes, his weaken condition is my fault." Mahado raised his hand turning, "My main concern has to be you as Pharaoh."

Yami shook his head in protest, "I am already dead. Protect Yugi and Seto they are not, and they are my concern, as are my other friends."

"The Dark One has no use for those without magic and both your Items can break his hold. I will do what you ask, but you know Master Seto is not one to be told what to do." Mahado had grown fond of his replacement, but his protective nature could make him hard to control at times, even for Atem.

"I only want to protect him and the others from my fight, I am the Chosen One but they will not let me fight alone…even if it has to be that way." Yami sighed touching his Puzzle, "I worry for Yugi since I must use his body to fight."

"Yugi will be fine my Pharaoh, we will allow no harm to come to him, you know how he is and I fear I am only calmer." Mahado touched his shoulder, "I am here to protect you, but soon Master Seto will regain his full power, the Dark will not touch him then."

"How do you know that?" Yami demanded not sure what power he was talking about, but he was more concerned with the Dark.

Mahado looked away, "The same power that saved him then is his only hope now. Will alone cannot force the Darkness out, I protect you and another protects him. Do not worry he survived where you did not."

Kaiba sat up with a jerk before resting his face in his hands, "I need to stop skipping sleep."

"Kaiba are you alright?" Yami asked touching his arm drawing dark eyes to him, "You should lay down."

"Yami what?" Kaiba blinked at his on and off rival before turning to the taller intruder, "You…who are you?"

Mahado sat down beside his old friend not surprised by his question, "I am Mahado and I apologize for using you as I did, but I had to return to this world and the Dark One's minion had to be banished. Does your head pain you?"

" My…what did you do exactly anyway?" Kaiba demanded before smacking his hand away, "_Don't_ touch me."

Mahado sighed use to Seto and his moods but also knowing how to get around them, reaching out again he touched his face invoking another spell. "I am one of the Seven, and what I did exactly was use your Item's power to free myself from the tablet I had been sealed in, and then used my own magic to dispel the Shadow that was trying to control you. There, how do you feel now?"

Kaiba blinked before lowering his hand, "Alright now explain him?"

"The Dark One knows you are both needed to defeat him, if he could turn one of you the other has no chance of victory. You were closer so he tried his dark magic on you first; once I brought you here I brought my master here as well. Master Seto I know this all must be confusing but you know I speak the truth."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Mahado; he did not like people telling him what he knew, "If you are going to talk like Ishizu then get out. I am in _no_ mood to be told what I must know, feel, do, any of it."

Mahado nodded lowering his head, Seto had not been so effective because he did what he was told without thought, his opinions were always well known. "Master Seto I know you lash when frustrated, but you _must_ listen to me now. The Dark One will come for us, as he did before, and we must be ready to face him or we shall fall."

Kaiba leaned back arms crossed, "He kill you or was it one of his pets?"

Mahado frowned, nasty was not one of his better moods, "It was the Thief King Bakura who claimed my mortal life, if you must know."

"Bakura killed you?" Yami asked frowning, that explained how he got his hands on an Item since he was no priest, "Itemless?"

"His Ka Beast was terrifying before the Dark One made him even stronger. The Bakura you have faced is but a shadow of the one we faced then, and I doubt he will continue to side with the Dark One for much longer."

"Bakura doesn't side with anyone…well not for very long anyway. Why do you think he will not side against us, he doesn't like us?" Yami knew Bakura had a dark past like Kaiba, but he had rejected any help, where Kaiba simply made it hard.

"That may be true my Pharaoh but his hate of you is based on lies, as was much of what we thought we knew." Mahado sighed softly thinking back on all that was lost that may not have had to have been lost, "The truth came too late to save us but not the two of you."

Kaiba sighed leaning back closing his eyes, head starting to hurt again, "Great we won but lost everyone we were fighting to protect."

"Kamui," Yami whispered pulling a reverence form Yugi's mind wondering if that made Seto Fuma, he could not kill him anymore then Kamui had been able to.

Kaiba turned his head, "Like you can use a broad sword really, what do you think hm?"

"I do not know what you are talking about," Mahado admitted but not liking the sound of it. "All I know of this time comes from what I have seen during duels."

"Mahado we are not the same as we were, can we still win?" Yami understood that he and Kaiba were needed but what of the others? Did they mean nothing or only nothing to this war?

"Once the seal is broken only you and Master Seto can face the Dark One and hope to live we…we would only be in your way." Mahado hung his head, each of the others had fallen, Kisara had been the only reason Seto had been able to get back up again.

"I always knew those cheerleaders were useless," Kaiba murmured eyes closing again; "I won't waste my time defending them."

Yami glared at Kaiba but it softened when he sighed softly eyes closed, "Kaiba…"

"He will protect them my Pharaoh," Mahado assured him, "Master Seto has always been practical, but he stood for no good people being made to suffer. His compassion directly led to his acquiring the White Dragon and so being able to help you defeat the Dark One."

"His stepfather tried to make him a monster but he failed." Yami clenched his fists, "He couldn't drive his compassion from him completely."

"Another tried in the past and was slain for his trouble, one can only use him for so long and then they pay dearly for what they did." Mahado shook his head, "Your father was wise to name him your protector, even when you fought he sided with you."

"Stay with him please? I am going to try and sleep and I will sleep better knowing he has you," Yami had never worried for himself more then another, and his powers were not drained.

Mahado nodded, "I will check on the brother, but I will see nothing else bothers Master Seto, he listens better when he is clam."

Yami smiled hand on a dark arm, "That he does. Thank you old friend for all you have done and all you will do."

Mahado placed a hand of Yami's smiling in return, "You were always a wise and gentle soul it is why we were so protective of you. Rest well dear friend I will see all are safe here this night."

* * *

Mahado sighed setting his head piece down near the Rod; it felt strange being real and alive again, strange but very good. Sitting down on the bed he watched Seto sleep peacefully as he had often done in the past, Atem was adorable Seto serene. When he had learned he was to be replaced he had been worried for his friend's safety, Atem, as Yugi now, was slow to see the flaws in people, but quick to forgive them. He had heard of Seto before he had met the young man with dark eyes that could see through you, and impressive knowledge of the arcane for one of his standing. While intrigued by what he heard he was unsure if this gifted youth was ready chosen or not. Early doubts were set aside as he got to know the young man, while slow to warm to his fellow Item Wielders he and the young prince had come to an understanding rather quickly. None of them knew what Akunadin was planning until it was too late, and he had died before he could help very much, the others dying similar deaths. Looking back he should have realized the handsome young man with dark beautiful eyes was also a prince, but not even Atem had guessed as much. Smiling he placed gentle finger tips against a paled brow reaching out with his gifts searching for any trace of the dark or the light. Kaiba moaned softly turning his head towards him and Mahado sighed stroking his cheek, the dark was gone but the light was weak. Kisara's power and Seto's will had not only saved him but all of those who had lived, his powers flowed weakly and his bond with the pale foreigner was all but gone. He had gotten to know Kisara only after her death and he felt for her, she was a gentle soul as Atem was. The White Dragon Girl had no soul left to resurrect, her Ba was trapped in a sealed dragon her Ka had been willed to Seto, they could not properly reunite as his and Mana's had after death. Perhaps some things were best left forgotten, but to defeat the Dark Being the White Dragon would be needed, the real one not the magic that had brought them back for moments at a time. "I wish I could spare you more pain but it is beyond my power…I am truly sorry Seto."

Dark blue eyes half opened focusing on the long haired youth sitting beside him, closing his eyes he smiling a little laying a hand over is. "Relax Mahado I am tried only."

Mahado turned when a hand rested gently over his own, Seto's touch had also been soft or meant to inflict pain, magic alone was not his only means of subduing a foe. "I have always worried about you Seto, we protect our own."

"mmm…have you been sitting there all night?" Seto asked half expecting him to say yes, some people just worried too much over nothing.

Mahado frowned as he leaned close, "Yes I was asked to, the Pharaoh worries so. Seto look at me please?"

Dark eyes blinked at him before Kaiba half sat up, "That guy is paranoid. Don't you need to sleep?"

"I am not exactly human anymore…you look much better." Mahado watched Seto carefully looking for anything that would let him know he was weak but he saw nothing.

"I'm fine really, don't you start too," Kaiba muttered sitting up frowning at the frown, "what?"

"I am waiting for you to yell at me," Mahado answered meeting dark eyes with his own. "I may not know Kaiba well, but I do know you yell when people try to help you." A dark hand reached out taking his chin, "Yell all you wish to Master Seto, but I will protect you and I am use to your cold stare."

Kaiba closed his fingers around gold, "I am Kaiba now Master Seto is dead. You wish to waste your time by all means, but I'm not asking for your help and I will _not_ thank you for it."

Mahado nodded, the Kaiba he remembered was the Kaiba who sat beside him now, cold and quick to hiss, but Seto had also been prone to intimidation as well. "I serve the Pharaoh not you, what you wish me to call you maters little to me; your Ba is that of Seto."

Kaiba tighten his grip eyes narrowing, "You know _nothing_ about me. I summoned you here so I can banish you as well."

Mahado nodded placing a hand on Kaiba's shoulder getting a blink, "Yes you can send me away but you will not. I am not your enemy…I could never be your enemy."

"Kaiba are you…Kaiba must be a brute this early in the morning?" Yugi asked shaking his head as he closed the door, "Good morning Mahado."

"Yugi," Mahado greeted with a nod pulling his arm free, Seto had been much easier to get close to.

"I happen to be a brute you know? And what is up with him anyway?" Kaiba crossed his arms sighing, "Really Yugi I'm fine?"

Yugi smiled walking up to Kaiba giving him a hug, "Be nice to him Kaiba he is our friend. I have filled Mokuba in, he's curious but relived you are alright."

"Yes well I will go assure him myself," Kaiba stood frowning at Mahado for a moment before turning away. "Fed him or something, weak he's useless."

"Yep he's fine," Yugi sighed sitting down beside his former childhood friend. "Don't mind Kaiba, it takes a _long_ time for him to let down his shields and be civil. How well did you know him really?"

"After he replaced me as your chief protector I got to know him very well, we often worked together." Mahado sighed softly, "I miss my friend…I fear he will not allow me to help him."

"He will allow me," Yugi assured him placing a hand on his shoulder, "Seto is still in there somewhere, I'm sure you'll find him."

"You are a good friend Yugi as you always have been, do not worry about me I will be alright." Mahado assured his young friend, "I will go speak with Lady Isis while you eat, she will be pleased to hear Seto is well."

"Yes she will, go do what you need to we'll be alright," Yugi hugged his new friend, "say Hi for me."

Mahado nodded as the Pharaoh's other half stood, "I will pass that along."

**OF SOMETHING MORE THEN THIS **

Ishizu turned relaxing with a hand on her chest, "Mahado it is only you. Has something happened?"

"No Lady Isis," Mahado answered walking up to her and frowning at the tablet, "Master Seto is being stubborn, I do not know how to talk to Kaiba."

"Kaiba's past has made him hard to reach, but the Pharaoh can as can his brother. They are the way the Dark Being will try to reach him, he is colder now then he was."

"I do not care how cold you claim he is he will _never_ serve the Dark, not willing, he is not his father!" Mahado turned away from cold stone, "His Ba is scared more then he knows."

Ishizu frowned touching her Item, "Will you face Bakura in this life?"

"The Bakura you know is not the same as the one who defeated me. His pain is justified and I sense the same need to be free as I do in Kaiba. Forgotten pasts cause pain and fear they do not understand…the Items never should have been forged." Mahado turned dark eyes narrowing, "Do not look at me like that, if you have seen the past you know I am right."

Ishizu lowered her eyes nodding, "What is done is done. I fear your mind is unclear."

"My mind is fine. I have returned as promised, and the others also must be risen if we are to win." Mahado closed his eyes, so much pain all posed to repeat itself, "We must return home."

"This is their home now. I know this must be strange for you, it was for me at first, but this is not our world any longer." Ishizu gestured at the tablet, "Once the Dark is defeated we will no longer be needed and our master will be free."

"So once we win you will never speak to either of them again?" Mahado was well aware their world was gone but those who had walked it were not.

"Kaiba would be thrilled to never see me again, and once Yami returns to being Atem he will know his past and have no need of me. Seto swore to protect Atem but has fought Yami and Yugi at every turn, only recently has he willing sided with his former master." Ishizu was under no delusion but Mahado seemed to be, "Even the Pharaoh and Mokuba cannot save Kaiba from his dark side."

"Are the tablets safe?" Mahado demanded knowing full well what Seto's dark side looked like; it was why the Dark Being had wanted him and Bakura. His hold on Bakura was slipping but Kaiba may be easier to hold then Seto had been.

Ishizu nodded more than happy to change subjects, "Yes, both are under the care of my brothers."

Mahado nodded, he had what he wanted, "Then I will return to my duties."

Ishizu sighed as Mahado simply disappeared again, "Confusing Seto and Kaiba only causes pain old friend."

**OF SOMETHING MORE THEN THIS **

Ok now in most of what I've read Zork is called the Dark Being but I used Dark One or just Dark, I think it sounds better so yeah. The end sounds like Trustshipping, totally didn't notice until like right now. At any rate this is going to be an angsty one, like most of my Prideshipping fics, dead people need to cheer up huh? If you like it please leave a review, -puppy dog eyes of doom-, and consider reading something else. All my hopes for the new year. Aishi.


End file.
